Terlalu aneh
by Imorz
Summary: Pokoknya, bukan tipikal Hinata banget. #ChibiKarasuDay


Haikyuu sepenuhnya adalah mahakarya Haruichi Furudate. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya dan hanya untuk kesenangan batin.

Terlalu aneh © Imorz

Pokoknya, bukan tipikal Hinata banget.

{ _prompt_ : Musim Panas, Taman Bermain }

* * *

"Hei. Menurutmu, musim panas itu apa?"

Hinata melirik Kageyama. Entah ada angin apa mendadak pemuda ini bertanya hal _random_. Tidak penting sih, tapi kalau tak dijawab nanti marah. Semacam cewek PMS yang kalo ditanya makan di mana menjawab terserah.

"Musim panas itu adalah dimana segalanya menjadi panas."

"Hmm, benar juga."

Apaan sih?! Ini tidak bisa disama-ratakan dengan spesies cewek PMS. Kageyama sedang mengaktifkan mode normal. Hinata tidak bisa mengimbangi. Sehari-harinya Hinata sudah sering dibuatnya masokis, kemudian hari ini ia mendadak normal, Hinata tak bisa diginiin.

"Yamayama- _kun_ , sehat?"

"Wal afiat."

"Oh."

Oh.

Itu artinya tidak, pemirsa.

Harusnya Kageyama bisa langsung marah-marah mendengar pertanyaan Hinata barusan, harusnya. Ini hari Rabu, senja. Langit sudah dihiasi lembayung. Burung-burung maraton pulang ke sarang. Suara roda sepeda berputar menghiasi kala Hinata melamun. Tanda-tanda kiamat merajai otaknya. Jangan-jangan Jepang mau dilanda hujan meteor? Tidak! Stok bakpau daging Hinata masih sedikit!

"Kageyama- _kun_ , hari ini kau kenapa? Kepalamu terbentur bola? _Spike_ -ku kurang memuaskan? Kau marah padaku, ya? Katakan saja!"

Kageyama mengerjap, "Memangnya salah ya kalau aku hanya ingin mengobrol sehat denganmu?"

Jari telunjuk terangkat, bibir terbuka, Hinata tak kuasa menjawab. Ia mengambang.

"Suga- _san_ bilang padaku cobalah untuk bersikap lembut padamu. Ini termasuk latihan mengontrol emosi. Sebenarnya, dia mengancam kalau aku kebanyakan berteriak atau marah nanti aku cepat tua. Hoho, tua? Tidak, tidak. Terima kasih banyak."

Itu berjumlah tiga puluh tiga _words_. Rekor. Percakapan ini benar-benar sehat. Saking sehatnya, Hinata sampai merasa merinding. Seperti di dimensi lain.

Sepeda masih digiring, setara dengan langkah kaki yang berjalan pulang. Hinata dengan pikirannya yang kalut dan Kageyama dengan sikap normalnya.

"Tumben kau tidak membahas voli."

Kageyama mengelus tengkuk canggung, "Oh, itu ..."

Hinata masih menunggu jawab.

"Hei, memangnya kita selalu membahas voli kalau pulang?"

Tembok mana tembok? Hinata ingin _smackdown_ dengan tembok sekarang juga.

"Memangnya, topik apa lagi yang kita bahas selain voli? Sejauh ini mungkin Shiratorizawa atau Oikawa- _san_." Hinata menghela napas, "Hah, kau memang orang yang kaku, Kageyama- _kun_."

"A-aku memang sudah begini!"

"Nah, nah. Yang seperti itu. Kaku sekali."

"Maksudmu bagaimana?!"

"Kau tidak akan mengerti, Kageyama- _kun_."

"Makanya jelaskan padaku, Hinata _boge_!"

Ah. Dunia masih berjalan dengan warasnya, Hinata diam-diam senang. Tapi Hinata bukan masokis, oke? Bukan. Diteriaki _boge_ itu bukan sesuatu yang baik.

Tepat di persimpangan jalan, langkah kaki itu berhenti. Di sinilah mereka berpisah. Kageyama terdiam, Hinata mengamati.

"Kageyama- _kun_?" Ia mendekat, "Kau benar-benar marah, ya?"

Bukan jawaban semestinya yang Kageyama tutur.

"Mau bermain di sana sebentar?" Ibu jarinya menunjuk ke arah taman bermain.

Hinata menaikkan satu alis, "Boleh saja. Tapi, kenapa?"

"Sedang ingin."

Aneh. Tentu saja. Hinata mengekori Kageyama yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan ke arah taman bermain. Ia menatap punggung tegap itu dengan sorot membara, sarat akan kebingungan dan takut. Sepeda masih digiring hati-hati.

"Duduk." Kageyama menunjuk ayunan.

"Hei, aku bukan Anjing!"

Pada akhirnya, Hinata duduk di sana. "Baiklah, sekarang ada apa?"

Kageyama meraih retsleting tas, membukanya buru-buru dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil.

"Apa itu?"

"Hadiah untukmu."

"Kenapa untukku?"

"Karena kau berulang tahun hari ini."

Seratus persen Hinata lupa. Ia pikir hari ini hanya hari Rabu biasa seperti semestinya. Tidak ada yang mengingatkan Hinata perihal ulang tahun. Pantas Ibu dan adiknya selalu senyam-senyum aneh pagi tadi. Pantas rekan timnya saling melempar tatapan aneh. Pantas Kageyama ikut bersikap aneh.

Ini menjawab seluruh kegelisahan Hinata. Seluruh keanehan yang Hinata rasakan, ternyata bersumber dari dirinya sendiri.

"Aku lupa kalau hari ini ulang tahunku." Hinata tak kuasa berkata-kata.

"Kau kan memang bodoh," jawab Kageyama menyerahkan hadiah. Hinata menggeram menggemaskan.

Kotak dibuka, bakpau daging tertera.

"Hadiahmu miskin sekali."

"Hanya ini yang bisa kupikirkan!"

Kageyama beralih, menduduki ayunan kosong persis di samping Hinata. Rekannya itu sedang menikmati hadiahnya, "Tapi kau tetap memakannya."

"Sayang kalau tidak dimakan. Lagi pula aku suka, kok. Terima kasih, Kageyama- _kun_."

Kageyama jadi malu sendiri rasanya. Ingin menyalahkan seluruh seniornya juga tidak mungkin, mengingat mereka yang paling antusias mengerjai Hinata. Sehabis ini ada kejutan lain menanti Hinata di rumah.

Kageyama bisa membayangkan hunian Hinata berubah kapal pecah oleh tangan-tangan anggota tim voli Karasuno.

"Ayo kita pulang—loh, bakpaunya sudah habis?"

Hinata mengangguk patuh. Kageyama menepuk kening.

Padahal Kageyama memikirkan hadiah untuk rekan oranye tersayangnya semalaman suntuk, lebih melelahkan daripada memikirkan strategi permainan. Namun, berakhir ludes hanya dalam beberapa menit. Secepat itu pengorbanan Kageyama sirna.

"Enak loh, Kageyama- _kun_."

Kageyama menampilkan aura kegelapan. Ah, pemuda ini sudah kembali kepada jati dirinya yang asli.

"Sekarang, mari pulang!" Seolah-olah tidak sadar, Hinata menegap lebih dulu, meraih sepedanya dan berjalan dengan riang gembira. Kageyama masih membatu di ayunan. "Hei, Kageyama- _kun_! Ayo!"

Dengan malas Kageyama mengekori.

"Kalau menurutmu, musim panas itu apa?" Giliran Hinata bertanya.

Kageyama melirik.

Langit semakin menghitam. Lampu-lampu jalan menyala satu per satu. Hanya ada dua sampai tiga orang lewat. Beberapa kali mesin minuman bercahaya putih terang terlewati.

Musim panas telah hadir. Meninggalkan musim semi di belakang. Panas. Ketika latihan pun botol air minum selengkrakan di mana-mana. Gairah dan stamina diuji, kesabaran pula.

"Musim panas itu musim yang menyebalkan."

Jawab Kageyama mantap sembari mengkhayalkan matahari musim panas berubah menjadi kepala oranye milik Hinata Shoyo.

.

.

.

Selesai.

* * *

a/n: selamat ulang tahun my lovely sunshine, hinata shoyo. unch, unch. maaf ya telat sayangku :')


End file.
